Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine's Duelist Kingdom Duel
Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine faced each other in Duel Monsters in the preliminaries of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on a similar Duel from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. The terrain was 40% Mountain, 40% Forest and 20% Grassland. Events Prior Joey was looking for his first opponent in the tournament. Yami Yugi advised him to choose a terrain that suited his Deck. (In the English version, Yami advised him to find an opponent at his level.) Since his Deck contained mostly Warrior and Beast-Warrior-Type monsters, Joey thought the Grassland would be fine. Mai had wanted to Duel Yami, but thought it was a bad strategy to face him straight away. Planning on beating weaker Duelists and gathering more Star Chips first, she challenged Joey to a Duel. Since Joey had only one Star Chip and Mai was a powerful opponent, Téa Gardner tried talking Joey out of accepting the Duel, as losing would result in his elimination. She asked Yami to try talking him out of it, but Yami wished Joey luck. Joey had hoped Yami would say that as he wanted to accept the Duel rather than be remembered as a coward. Joey and Mai each bet one Star Chip. Before they began, Joey asked Mai why she entered the tournament. Mai replied that she wanted the prize money to spend on glamour. Joey said that was a weak reason and that he was fighting to save a life. Duel Mai used her Aroma Tactics, in which she had scented her cards with various perfumes, allowing her to tell what they were by their smell. She used to tell what her cards were without looking and passed it off as a sixth sense. 1st turn: Joey Joey Summoned "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" in the Grassland ("Masaki": 1100 → 1430 ATK). 2nd turn: Mai Mai Summoned "Harpie Lady" in the Mountains ("Harpie Lady": 1300 → 1690 ATK) "Harpie Lady" attacked "Masaki". Since land monsters were disadvantaged against flying monsters, "Masaki" lost its Field Power Bonus (ATK: 1430 → 1100) and was destroyed by battle (Joey: 2000 → 1410 Life Points). 3rd turn: Joey Joey was distracted by Mai's Aroma Tactics. He Summoned "Tiger Axe" in the Grassland ("Tiger Axe": 1300 → 1690 ATK) and attacked "Harpie Lady". Like with "Masaki", "Tiger Axe" lost its Field Power Bonus ("Tiger Axe": 1590 → 1300 ATK) and was destroyed (Joey: 1410 → 1020 Life Points). Turn 4: Mai Mai draws. She then Sets a card ("Cyber Shield"). Turn 5: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 6: Mai Mai activates her face-down "Cyber Shield", equipping it to "Harpie Lady" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 500 ("Harpie Lady": 1690 → 2190/1820 → 2320). "Harpie Lady" attacks and destroys Joey's Set . Turn 7: Joey Joey draws. At this point, Joey tries thinking about how Mai could see what cards she's playing without looking at them, then notices the perfumes coming from her cards. He calls out her bluff and then he Normal Summons in Defense Position. Turn 8: Mai Mai activates her face-down "Elegant Egotist" to turn one "Harpie Lady" into three in Attack Position. None of Mai's monsters can attack during this turn due to "Elegant Egotist's" effect. Turn 9: Joey Joey draws in Attack Position. Joey then activates the effect of "Time Wizard" and succeeds at the effect. Since the effect of "Time Wizard" was activated successfully, "Baby Dragon" is turned into . Doing this also ages Mai's "Harpie Ladies", reducing their ATK to their original value ("Harpie Ladies": 2190 → 1300/2320). "Thousand Dragon" attacks and destroys all three "Harpie Ladies" (Mai: 2000 → 0 LP). Joey wins. Aftermath Cards used Anime References * Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels